


Frisky Mornings

by AciidHeart



Series: Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: You wake up way too early.





	Frisky Mornings

You can’t help but stare.

The room was still dark when you’d woken up, and despite your best efforts, you couldn’t fall back asleep. You briefly contemplate getting out of bed and simply starting the day early, but a quick glance at your phone shows that it’s barely 5. _Why the fuck did I wake up_ this _early_? You think to yourself with a frown. You turn onto your side with a sigh as you wrap your end of the blanket tighter around your body. Your boyfriend Dan is still asleep, and you can’t help but feel envious over that fact. You don’t have much time to ponder the pros and cons of waking him up before he shifts to face you with a soft sigh. Your heart skips a beat at the sight, even in the dark.

At first it’s difficult to discern any specific details, but as your eyes adjust you first notice the wild mane of curls framing Dan’s face. He looks absolutely peaceful, face slack and mouth slightly ajar as his chest rises and falls at leisure with every deep breath he takes. You can’t help the swell of affection that you feel for the man in front of you, completely unaware of the effect he’s having on you right now. His eyebrows furrow slightly as he sniffs and shifts closer to you, curling in slightly as if expecting to find another body pressed up against his own. You raise a hand to brush a strand of curls away from Dan’s face with a smile, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead. He shifts again before his eyes flutter open, startling you back. He blinks a few times before groaning softly and reaching out to grab at your torso.

“What are you doing up?” He mumbles. You settle back down under the covers and scoot closer so Dan can wrap his arm around you and curl into your side. You raise a hand and begin playing with his hair, eliciting a soft hum in response.

“Not sure,” you reply. “Woke up without wanting to and couldn’t fall back asleep.”

“And you didn’t wake me up because…?” You roll your eyes.

“Because, it’s five in the goddamn morning, and I wanted you to get some rest that vaguely resembles that of a normal, functioning human being.” Dan chuckles, raising his head slightly to press feather light kisses down your neck.

“That’s fair. Now that I am awake, though,” he murmurs, leaning in to nuzzle your neck, “I can properly appreciate the handsome stud that’s in my bed right now.” You huff out a soft laugh as Dan rolls over and lazily shifts to straddle you and sit up, resting a hand against your chest. His curls are sticking out every which way and partially covering his face. You quirk an eyebrow and smirk.

“Oh really? And what sort of appreciation did you have in mind?” You ask in response. Dan rolls his hips against your own in a fluid, languid manner as he leans down and kisses you, slow and gentle. You let out a soft groan into his mouth and rest your hands on his waist as he continues his ministrations, drinking in the taste of his lips against your own and his hands dragging slowly down your sides. After a moment, though, you begin to giggle, and Dan pulls away with a puzzled expression.

“What is it?”

“Your hair’s all over the place, man. It’s tickling my face,” you grin. He huffs out an indignant breath as he brushes his hair away from his face, and you laugh again when it resettles into the exact same position it had already been in.

“Okay, that’s not gonna help anything,” you say. You shift so that you’re sitting up and lean back against the headboard, grabbing Dan’s ass with one hand to grind him back down into your lap. “You do look pretty nice like this, though.” He shivers and bites his lip as he smiles down at you.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” he murmurs in response. Everything is slow and soft as Dan begins rocking his hips against yours and presses his lips to your jawline, fingers trailing up to tangle in your hair. You moan softly as a warm, lazy rush of pleasure snakes down your spine, and you slip your hands underneath his shirt. His breath hitches as you gently roll his nipples between your fingers, and you grin to yourself.

“Are you trying to get me riled up at five in the morning?” You ask. You can feel yourself getting hard as Dan’s lips continue their journey down your neck, and he begins nipping at the skin just above your collarbone. Your hips roll upward as you grip at his waist again and heave out a shuddering sigh.

“Maybe I am. Do you want me to stop?” Dan tugs gently at your hair and kisses you again, nibbling at your bottom lip. You can’t help but let out a low, rumbling moan as your cock twitches in response to his teasing. You can feel Dan’s own erection pressing against your stomach as he tugs your hair again. You experimentally pinch his nipples again, a bit harder this time, and he lets out a soft whimper.

“No,” you breathe. “You look too good for me to just leave you like this.” Dan’s hair is more ruffled than it had been before, face flushed and lips slightly parted as he pants and grinds into your lap.

You can’t help but stare.

**Author's Note:**

> As you've probably guessed by now (if you've read any of the other fics in this series), I aim to focus mostly on male readers, or at least readers that aren't cis gals. I felt like there was a severe lack of good male reader content, so I decided to pick up the slack and just start writing some myself! 
> 
> If you wanna come chat (or even send in a drabble request), you can find me on Tumblr at aciid--heart!


End file.
